Withdrawal
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya sat in his private garden, staring impassively at the moon, silently berating himself for waiting on someone who was not coming, would never come to him again. Ichimaru Gin was dead, killed by Aizen's blade when Gin turned Shinso on the Lord of Hueco Mundo. Sequel to Addiction. Yaoi; Don't Like? Don't Read! Complete!


_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Withdrawal_

_Notes: A/U, OOC Characters, & Yaoi; this is a sequel to __**Addiction**__ but can be read separately. Takes place after Aizen's defeat. Also, Gin was not the one to injure Byakuya when he left for Hueco Mundo; that honor goes to Aizen. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I will make no money from the publishing of this story._

**_~~~~~~**********Chapter 1********~~~~~_**

Kuchiki Byakuya sat in his private garden, staring impassively at the moon, silently berating himself for waiting for someone who was not coming. Someone who would never come to him again.

Ichimaru Gin was dead. His former lover was killed by Aizen's blade when Gin turned Shinso on the Lord of Hueco Mundo; when Byakuya heard that piece of information he had to repress the sound of distress that wanted leave his throat. The only thought coursing through his mind at the time was Gin's last words to him that night, so many nights ago, in Karakura Town. The last night he and Gin were together; "Would we have ever had a chance?"

Byakuya liked to think, when he was alone at night, that yes they would of had a chance. Things may have been very different between them if Gin had not betrayed Soul Society. If his lover had not thrown everything that Byakuya cared for, that the noble fought for and protected, in the collective faces' of the Gotei 13, and Byakuya, himself.

However, it didn't matter now. Ichimaru Gin was gone and would never again creep into Kuchiki Manor or slink into his Captain's quarters in the Sixth Division Barracks again. It hurt the stoic noble more than he would admit.

Byakuya liked to think that Gin turned his blade on Aizen because of him; not for Matsumoto like most believed he had. Gin's last words gave credence to Byakuya's belief. They were as cryptic as the silver haired man was; "My choices will define me. But I always knew where to look when I wanted to see the Sakura bloom."

Yes, Gin always knew where to look to see the Sakura bloom. That thought brought a sad smile to his sculpted face. Byakuya heard a rustling sound, and felt the subtle touch of someone's restrained reiatsu brush against his body. Foolishly, Byakuya glanced around for the tall, lank, form of Ichimaru Gin, cursing himself mentally when his eyes fell on, none other than, Urahara Kisuke.

Collecting himself, stoic mask back in place, Byakuya turned his best icy glare onto the newly reinstated Captain of Squad Twelve; "May I ask why you are prowling my Manor grounds in the dead of night, Urahara Taicho?"

Light grey eyes regarded his slate grey orbs intensely before the illusive scientist spoke, his voice rough; "Do you miss him?" The question was enough to shock the Kuchiki Lord; his mask of course stayed in place but his eyes told Urahara everything.

Byakuya momentarily panicked, trying to figure out if Kisuke knew of his and Gin's affair. In the end he realized that the shop keeper must have noticed something when Byakuya returned from one of his and Gin's meetings in Karakura.

That epiphany did not disturb him as much as it should; if the other man was going to tell Soutaicho, or anyone else, he would have done so already. Maybe it was because if anyone understood the dueling emotions of anguish, and attraction, Byakuya felt for Gin it was Urahara Kisuke; the man who had once lived, loved, and was then betrayed more deeply than them all by Aizen Sosuke.

Byakuya, for reasons he would not look too deeply into, began to speak, allowing his body to relax once more. He returned his gaze back to the night sky; "I miss him on nights like this. When things are calm. He would sneak into the grounds and find me no matter where I was. Gin would pull me away from whatever I was doing."

"He had a way of taking my mind off of things, allowed me to by myself, and just feel for a short while. I was just Byakuya in those rare stolen minutes, or hours, with Gin. In those moments I wasn't Kuchiki Taicho or Kuchiki-Sama; it was thrilling, terrifying, and addicting."

"Do you miss him, Urahara?" Kisuke had moved to sit beside Byakuya under the canopy of a Sakura tree, his tall body hunched over in memories; "I miss him. I'm a fool for doing so after all that man has done to me and the people I love."

"No matter what I try he stays with me; like a ghost or illusion." A wry chuckle left Kisuke's lips after his words but he continued to speak; "Yes, an illusion is all Sosuke ever was to me; a beautiful illusion. But I can't deny that even if I never truly saw him Sosuke saw me.

"Just as Gin saw you Sosuke saw me. He didn't see the genius scientist with the quirky mannerisms and geta. He saw the man I am when you strip away the mannerisms and the witty remarks. Maybe that's why it was so easy for him to fool me for so long."

"I didn't want to see what he was. By the time I opened my eyes it was too late. I was too selfish, too happy in my little world, to want to see that my happiness, and contentment, was a lie; a carefully crafted lie created to lead me along until I did what Sosuke wanted. Then when I outlived my usefulness I was discarded to fend for myself. Left alone to try and heal a broken heart."

"We are fools are we not Byakuya-san? Two men with genius minds, falling in love with men that could not have been more wrong for us?" Byakuya sat quietly, letting Kisuke speak; it seemed that the taller man had never spoken so freely about his love for Aizen.

Byakuya let him vent his thoughts, and frustrations, to him and the night. Hopefully, the scientist would find some peace after speaking? The raven haired noble felt better after revealing his feelings, and thoughts, about Gin. He felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulder despite the discomfort he felt at being emotionally exposed, and vulnerable, in front of Urahara Kisuke.

They sat like that for a while, each lost in their own thoughts, until Byakuya was shocked back to earth when Kisuke grasped his slender hand in his own. Byakuya's first reaction, a reaction ingrained in him by his years of noble training, was to pull away and give Kisuke a scathing reprimand. But when he saw those sad, light grey, eyes the Kuchiki Lord knew he could not pull away from Urahara.

Byakuya merely turned back to the sky, secretly enjoying the feel of Kisuke's larger hand holding his. How long had it been since someone other than Gin had touched him? Too long; no one wanted to risk upsetting the noble and gave him a wide birth. Even Rukia kept a respectable distance despite all they'd been through togther during the Winter War.

Then again Kisuke never acted like anyone else. The Twelfth's Captain never censored himself for Byakuya. Now that he thought on it Kisuke was the only non-noble, aside from that brute Zaraki, that treated him like a person and not a figure on a pedestal.

Sighing silently, Byakuya pushed those thoughts away and slipped into a light meditation. The noble grounded himself in the scent of Sakura, the feel of the cool night breeze, the feeling of Kisuke's warm hand in his, and the other man's presence.

The noble did not stir until Kisuke withdrew his hand from his and stood; "Thank you Byakuya-san. I'll see you around." Byakuya nodded regally, allowing some warmth to slip into his usually cold eyes; "Thanks are not necessary. Goodnight Kisuke-san."

Before Kisuke could say another word the raven haired man stood gracefully, deftly readjusted his kimono, and made his way back toward his home; a light feeling in his heart for the first time since he heard the news Gin's death.

_**Well that's chapter one; I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Withdrawal_

_Notes: A/U, OOC Characters & Yaoi; this is a sequel to __**Addiction**__ but can be read separately. Takes place after Aizen's defeat, Gin was not the one to injure Byakuya when he left for Hueco Mundo that honor goes to Aizen. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I will make no money from the publishing of this story._

_Previously:_

_Sighing silently, Byakuya pushed those thoughts away and slipped into a light meditation. The noble grounded himself in the scent of Sakura, the feel of the cool night breeze, the feeling of Kisuke's warm hand in his, and the other man's presence._

_The noble did not stir until Kisuke withdrew his hand from his and stood; "Thank you Byakuya-san. I'll see you around." Byakuya nodded regally, allowing some warmth to slip into his usually cold eyes; "Thanks are not necessary. Goodnight Kisuke-san."_

_Before Kisuke could say another word the raven haired man stood gracefully, deftly readjusted his kimono, and made his way back toward his home; a light feeling in his heart for the first time since he heard the news Gin's death._

**_~~~~~~**********Chapter 2********~~~~~_**

That night, in Byakuya's private garden, marked the beginning of their odd friendship. No one other than them were aware of the shift in the relationship. Both males seemed to guard their changing status zealously; neither wanted someone to ruin the peace he'd found with the other man. Kisuke continued to tease, and clomp around in his geta, while Byakuya continued to gracefully glide through the Seireitei; his cold gaze and mask firmly in place.

At night, however, Kisuke would slip into the Manor, seeking Byakuya out wherever he happened to be. The man even went so far as to plop himself down on the Kuchiki Lord's bed when he found Byakuya, propped up against his plump pillows, reading.

Sometimes they would have a cup of tea and talk about their days. The spoke about unruly subordinates or teased each other about the endless paperwork. Other times they would simply sit in silence; both men content to just relax and be in the other's soothing presence.

Byakuya didn't think too much on the 'why' behind his odd behavior when it came to Kisuke's nightly visits. Sometimes Kisuke would come every day for a week and other times he would disappear for a week; but the blonde always came back.

All the raven haired noble knew was that he felt a kinship with the other captain. Both cared for men who could never love them back the way they wanted, or needed. Kisuke was also the only person who knew about Gin. The other man understood his loneliness and the way the noble longed for a man that was universally despised by their comrades.

Byakuya glanced away from the book he was supposed to be reading. He looked over at the blonde man lying in his bed. Kisuke's head was turned to look out the open shogi doors and the dark night outside. Those normally mischievous grey eyes were unfocused, and dull, as if Kisuke was seeing things that were not there.

Something pulled at Byakuya; he knew that look. The noble had seen it in his own eyes when he looked in the mirror when he thought of Gin. Thankfully, thoughts of Gin were coming less and less to the Sixth Division Captain; he believed it was due to the fact that he had finally spoken to someone about his and the traitorous Third Division Captain's relationship.

As if on its own accord his slender hand reached out to touch Kisuke's shoulder, trying to pull the other out of his thoughts. Byakuya knew that thoughts about their former lovers were always bittersweet and he didn't want Kisuke to get caught up in his melancholy.

Kisuke's eyes cleared, his head turning to look at Byakuya, a small thankful smile on his lips; "I'm sorry. I got lost in my thoughts." Byakuya nodded, pleased that his friend was back with him, but he did not move his hand. Instead he turned back to his book and continued reading while the blonde next to him pulled something from his kimono.

Glancing up Byakuya realized it was a notebook, probably filled with Kisuke's notes on his inventions or experiments. Smiling internally the noble settled in to read his book. He was happy the blonde's mind was firmly back in the present instead of thoughts of a sad past and unrequited love.

The two men lay like that for some time; Byakuya reading his book and Kisuke firmly engrossed in his notes. The noble did not know when but at some point he must have fallen asleep. That was the only conclusion he could draw as to why he was waking up in the early morning nuzzled into the crook of Urahara Kisuke's neck. His book lying discarded on the bed along with Kisuke's notebook.

The stoic man was torn. Should he pull away from the warm body next to him or should he be selfish and enjoy the feeling of being close to another living soul like this? It had been so long since Byakuya woke up next to someone, since he felt the warmth that radiated from another's body. He knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help it. Throwing caution to the wind the noble shifted closer to Kisuke's body and settled down to go back to sleep.

Those, usually, sharp slate eyes missed the cracked grey orb, belonging to Urahara Kisuke, observing his inner debate; that half-closed eye carried an amused glint. Byakuya stiffened slightly when his bed partner wrapped his arm around the noble's lithe back only to relax after a moment.

Neither man knew the other was awake; both knew if the other knew they weren't asleep it would ruin the calm, soothing, aura in the room; this was something neither man wanted at the moment.

Soon after Byakuya fell back into blissful sleep; feeling quite relaxed, but slightly confused at this new developement with his friend, as he slipped into oblivion.

The next few nights went as normal for the unlikely duo; the only thing that changed was that Kisuke had taken to joining Byakuya in his bed to sleep. Why Byakuya was allowing this was a mystery to the noble; a mystery Byakuya had no interest in solving at the moment.

He would admit to himself that he was scared to examine his feelings for Urahara Kisuke. Byakuya knew he cared for the man that came to see him at night. The noble even found the other man's flamboyant mannerisms quite amusing, though he never showed it, when they were in Captain's meetings.

But other than that Byakuya was using his legendary stubbornness to ignore something that was becoming quite impossible to ignore; his growing feelings towards Urahara Kisuke. These feelings were not entirely based in friendship.

The noble felt wrong for feeling that way. Kisuke came to him for friendship and camaraderie. Byakuya should not be entertaining thoughts of a romantic nature towards the man, but he was, and it made him feel guilty. However, he would never let Kisuke know. Byakuya would continue to be his friend and be a constant pillar of support for the reinstated Taicho; nothing more, nothing less.

Unfortunately, no one told Kisuke this. A few nights later when the noble and his friend laid down for the night on his massive futon the blonde slid over, pressing his front to Byakuya's back. Kisuke then placed a strong arm around Byakuya's waist, holding the raven haired man close to him.

Byakuya was stiff with confusion, and tension. What was Kisuke doing? Why was he doing this? Apparently, his panic was noticed by the man holding him tightly; a kiss was pressed to the back of his neck. Kisuke's warm breath caused goose bumps to erupt on Byakuya's pale flesh.

A sleepy voice broke Byakuya out of his frantic thoughts; "Sleep, Byakuya, it's late and we need to wake up early." For some reason Kisuke's nonchalance seemed to settle Byakuya's stressed out mind, sending relief through him, as he relaxed against Kisuke's firm body. If Kisuke was relaxed with this than Byakuya would be too.

Settling in, Byakuya allowed himself to soak up the moment before sleep claimed him. A smile flitting onto his face when Kisuke placed another kiss to the back of his neck.

**_Chapter Two is Done; next chapter will have slash!_**

**_All Mistakes Are My Own!_**

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Withdrawal_

_Notes: This chapter is to add a bit of plot so enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I will make no money from the publishing of this story._

_Previously:_

_Unfortunately, no one told Kisuke this. A few nights later when the noble and his friend laid down for the night on his massive futon the blonde slid over, pressing his front to Byakuya's back. Kisuke then placed a strong arm around Byakuya's waist, holding the raven haired man close to him._

_Byakuya was stiff with confusion, and tension. What was Kisuke doing? Why was he doing this? Apparently, his panic was noticed by the man holding him tightly; a kiss was pressed to the back of his neck. Kisuke's warm breath caused goose bumps to erupt on Byakuya's pale flesh._

_A sleepy voice broke Byakuya out of his frantic thoughts; "Sleep, Byakuya, it's late and we need to wake up early." For some reason Kisuke's nonchalance seemed to settle Byakuya's stressed out mind, sending relief through him, as he relaxed against Kisuke's firm body. If Kisuke was relaxed with this than Byakuya would be too._

_Settling in, Byakuya allowed himself to soak up the moment before sleep claimed him. A smile flitting onto his face when Kisuke placed another kiss to the back of his neck._

**_~~~~~~**********Chapter 3********~~~~~_**

Time moved quickly, yet unnoticed, as it tended to do in Seireitei. Before Byakuya knew it a year had passed him by. It was surreal to think that only a year ago they were fighting for their very lives against a madman and his tyranny.

Things had remained constant for the Kuchiki Lord; he trained his officers and attended captains meeting. Yachiru still invaded his Manor to torture his Koi and the bloody SWA still somehow made it into Kuchiki Manor to hold their ridiculous meetings.

However, some things were changing for the better; Rukia and his relationship seemed to, finally, be blossoming. This pleased Byakuya to no end! He loved the small female as if she was his sister; Hisana would be proud of the woman Rukia turned into.

Byakuya knew he had contributed in a small way in Rukia's growth but most of the credit went to Ukitake-Sempai, and Rukia, herself. The Thirteenth Division had not seen a better Fukutaicho since Shiba Kaien wore the Lieutenant's badge.

Another change was the constant presence of Kurosaki Ichigo. This change slightly rankled Byakuya but he would live as long as Rukia was happy and Kurosaki treated his little sister well. Senbonzakura would make an appearance if the orange haired youth did not treat his sister with the respect she deserved.

Byakuya was, also, gradually learning to accept the loud, brash, young man in his life. He realized, somewhat during the war and even more so now, that Ichigo truly was a kind, loving, albeit loud young man.

The Manor was coming alive again. Between Rukia and Ichigo's play arguments when the Substitute Shinigami was visiting, Rukia's idle chatter in the morning over breakfast or when the two Kuchiki siblings would sit after dinner, discussing anything that was on their minds.

His sister constantly surprised him with her keen insights, and astute observations. She truly made him proud. If he was grateful to Aizen for one thing it was jolting him out of his complacency in dealing with Rukia. Where he had once been seen her as an obligation Byakuya now enjoyed spending time with her.

His once hopelessly scattered, and disorganized, Fukutaicho was now ready to take on his own Captaincy. Byakuya submitted his name for consideration for the open Taicho position in the still fractured Fifth Division. If anyone could get the Fifth back into shape it was Abarai Renji; a man who did not know the meaning of the words quit or give up.

Byakuya was proud at the growth that Renji made in regards to his patience and his knowledge. For Kami-Sama's sake the man even made the attempt to better his abysmal Kidou; their training grounds would never be the same after Renji's dreadful practices.

But then again Byakuya never knew Shakkaho could create that big of a crater; a fact that many of Renji's friends reminded him of daily. Though why Renji's atrocious skill in Kidou still surprised anyone was a mystery. Maybe it was just one of those things that would always be? Kind of like Ukitake and his candy or Shunsui and his sake; it just was.

His and Kisuke's relationship had undergone its fair share of changes; some big, some small. Kisuke was now an almost permanent feature at Byakuya's home. This pleased Rukia to no end. As she put it; "It was about time that he found someone to make him happy."

Not all of his associates were so diplomatic with their comments about their relationship as shown by Kyouraku asking him before a Captain's meeting; "Has our Kisuke-San plucked any petals off your blossom yet, Byakuya-Kun?"

The only reason the eternally drunk Captain still had his limbs was the timely arrival of Kisuke; who sufficiently distracted Byakuya from disarticulating the Eighth Division's Taicho.

Plus, Soutaicho would not take it well if one of his Captain's was murdered outside of the meeting room. Not that Byakuya didn't think he could present a good case for killing the sake loving man.

Byakuya was still irritated at how his and Kisuke's relationship was discovered; it happened one night when Kisuke and he were sitting hand in hand out in the garden. They were enjoying the night air, and silence, until Yoruichi decided to show up.

Once the cat woman saw their joined hands Byakuya knew that all of Seireitei would know about him and Kisuke's relationship by lunch time tomorrow. All of Seireitei would also believe that Yoruichi had interrupted Kisuke and Byakuya in the middle of a passionate love making session; which was patently false. However, the gossip mongerers would not want to hear the truth.

Kisuke didn't mind that everyone knew of their relationship and Byakuya could care less as well. It was the constant stares, and comments, he could not abide. The fact that the Shinigami population believed they knew about his sex life was, to put it nicely, annoying. Kisuke and he had done nothing more than exchange kisses and explore each other's bodies with their hands and mouths. But all of Soul Society believed he and Kisuke rutted on every available surface!

As much as Byakuya enjoyed Kisuke's touch he was nervous to go further than that; some ghosts of Gin still remained with him. It was not some misguided sense of loyalty to his dead lover, not at all. Byakuya was just not ready to give himself to Kisuke in that way. He wanted their first time to be perfect, and memorable, not a drunken rumble on a small futon in some random division member's room.

His blonde lover seemed to understand and never pushed Byakuya for more than he was willing to give. However, the noble knew that soon the scientist was going to explode from sexual repression. That thought brought a smug, sly, grin to his normally stoic face, causing a passing Renji to wonder if Hell was freezing over?

But tonight Byakuya would give himself entirely to Kisuke. The raven haired man could feel it in his heart; it was time for them to take that last step in their relationship. Emotionally he felt ready to open himself completely to his blonde lover. Their relationship was so different from any other he had ever experienced.

Kisuke and he were equals in everything; Byakuya no longer cared whether his partner was noble or not. Hisana and he had a good friendship but it always seemed that she walked on eggshells in fear of upsetting him and being cast out back into the Rukon.

Gin and his relationship was so dysfunctional it deserved a section in one of Uohana's mental health books. Their relationship was purely based on need, and satisfaction, mixed with a twisted sense of love.

Only now after a year of being with Kisuke did he realize what a true equal relationship was. A true relationship was not walking on eggshells. A real relationship meant not having to hide their relationships from others.

A true, real, relationship was allowing yourself to be who you were with the other person, opening up to be hurt but knowing that your partner would never harm you. A good relationship was built on trust, mutual respect, and genuine affection.

Byakuya felt he and his blonde lover had the foundations of a good, if not great, relationship and it was only getting better each day. Kisuke and he still kept to their normal mannerisms and routines during work but when they were alone together, or with close friends, they allowed themselves to relax and enjoy each other.

The Clan Elders didn't mind Byakuya's relationship with Urahara either. The vultures were more than happy with Rukia and Ichigo's relationship; the Elder Council was already salivating over the powerful children the two of them would create together.

Byakuya was pleased that his stuck-up, backwards, Council would consider a child born from a Ryoka and a girl from the Rukongai worthy of the title of heir. However, if the Council thought they could do to Rukia's children what they did to him they had another thing coming. Rukia's eventual children would be children not machines to bring pride to the Kuchiki Clan.

Kisuke found it amusing that Byakuya was already thinking about, and planning for, Rukia's eventual children as well as how to thwart the Kuchiki Council. The noble just looked at his lover blankly and told him that one had to anticipate the moves of a snake so one knew when to strike to cut off its head.

That response got Byakuya a cackle from Kisuke but Byakuya knew the blonde man understood why he was so ardent about his nieces and/or nephews having a normal, well as normal a life as any child of the Kuchiki Clan could have.

The blonde knew about Byakuya's lonely, strict, and isolated childhood where his only friend was a boisterous Yoruichi. Those games of shunpo tag were still some of the best memories Byakuya had of his childhood and he cherished them. The slate eyed male would, also, rather set himself on fire than admit that to the Shihoin pain in the ass though.

Kami-Sama Byakuya's thoughts were wandering today, scolding himself Byakuya went back to his original thought; the plans for Kisuke and him to fully consummate their bond. A shiver went through the noble just thinking about having sex with his blonde partner.

The preparations were already made he just needed to make it home before Kisuke did so he could shower and get himself ready for his blonde lover to arrive home. The noble already sent a note asking Kisuke to leave work at a certain time and the blonde already answered back, writing that he would be at the Manor at six.

Byakuya felt like a teenager again. Well, actually, he assumed this is what teenagers felt like. Now all he had to do was get through the next few hours and sign all the paperwork that constantly stacked up his desk despite his best efforts to get through it all.

_**I know I said there would be slash but it will happen in the next and last chapter. Patience Young Grasshopper Yummy Slash is Coming!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Withdrawal_

_Notes: Final Chapter Lovelies! I hope you enjoyed the fic! : )_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I will make no money from the publishing of this story._

Previously:

_Kami-Sama Byakuya's thoughts were wandering today, scolding himself Byakuya went back to his original thought; the plans for Kisuke and him to fully consummate their bond. A shiver went through the noble just thinking about having sex with his blonde partner._

_The preparations were already made he just needed to make it home before Kisuke did so he could shower and get himself ready for his blonde lover to arrive home. The noble already sent a note asking Kisuke to leave work at a certain time and the blonde already answered back, writing that he would be at the Manor at six._

_Byakuya felt like a teenager again. Well, actually, he assumed this is what teenagers felt like. Now all he had to do was get through the next few hours and sign all the paperwork that constantly stacked up his desk despite his best efforts to get through it all._

**_~~~~~~**********Chapter 4********~~~~~_**

When Kisuke arrived at Kuchiki Manor he found a freshly showered Byakuya tucked away in his study, working away at a few requests forms. The blonde smiled at his dark haired lover's work ethic as he made his way over toward the raven haired man. When he reached his lover Kisuke placed a kiss to the noble's crown; "I'm going to shower and then we can eat."

"Of course." Byakuya watched as his blonde lover left his study to get cleaned up. Once enough time passed for Kisuke to be in the shower Byakuya rose and quickly walked toward their bedroom.

Once he arrived he made his way around the room setting up candles, opening the garden doors, and placing a dish of massage oil in a holder with a candle underneath it to warm the oil up. Once he was done Byakuya stepped back and looked around their bedroom.

He was quite pleased with the setup. True, he didn't know a lot about romance, no one ever spoke to him of it, but Byakuya heard enough SWA members telling others about what they thought was a romantic evening.

The bathroom door opening alerted the noble to Kisuke's entrance. A sly smirk on his face Byakuya turned toward his surprised lover; "What's this Byakuya?" The smirk grew on Byakuya's face as he glided effortlessly toward his partner. He grasped the other man's hand in his own and led him to the large futon.

"Take off your yukata, Kisuke, and lay on your stomach for me." The blonde looked like he wanted to ask questions but the look in Byakuya's eyes was enough for him to shut him up and enjoy where his raven haired lover was going with this.

Byakuya watched hungrily while Kisuke slipped off his dark blue robe, allowing it to fall to the tatami mat and exposing his perfectly toned body and cock. Byakuya's gaze was broken when Kisuke lowered himself onto the plush mattress, a smug grin on his face after seeing Byakuya's pupils dilate while staring at his nude body.

Clearing his dry throat Byakuya crawled onto the bed, straddling Kisuke's toned thighs, leaning forward the noble dipped his hand into the now warm oil. Rubbing the slick liquid onto his fingers Byakuya brought his slick hands down and began to rub Kisuke's strong back and shoulders.

HE was struck at how tense his lover always was even though the man always came off as aloof and calm. But soon enough the knots and tightness began to seep out of the blonde's back, yielding to Byakuya's firm hands.

Once Kisuke's upper back and shoulders were relaxed the dark haired man wiggled further down his lover's legs, exposing the blonde's lower back. The noble continued to massage Kisuke's tense muscles, mentally crowing at the moans and sighs leaving Kisuke's mouth as Byakuya massages him into a boneless pile of flesh.

He enjoyed the knowledge that what he was doing was pleasing his lover, that his hands were making Kisuke moan. Once he was finished with Kisuke's back Byakuya slipped off of the other's legs; "Turn onto your back, please."

Kisuke was apparently not paying attention, causing Byakuya to repeat himself which prompted Kisuke to turn slowly onto his back, exposing his hardened arousal for the noble to see. The slate eyed man felt his need return; he had been so in tuned to giving Kisuke the massage of his life that he totally ignored his sexual arousal.

Now thought with the blonde's hard erection standing for Byakuya to see he could not deny that his body was responding quite vigorously. Shifting he brought his slender hands to the tie on his yukata, pulling the clothe lightly caused the silken fabric to come undone and allowing the folds of the robe to fall open.

Kisuke watched as more pale skin was exposed until the raven grasped the robe and pulled it off his slender shoulders. It was the most erotic sight Kisuke had ever seen, watching the stoic noble alight with barely repressed sexual need, his eyes dilated and blown with lust and his erection nestled in midnight black curls.

Byakuya looked up at his lover, a sensual expression on his gorgeous face as he slinked forward so he was straddling Kisuke again. The slender man leaned forward bringing their heated lengths together, sliding against each other while creating delicious friction.

Twin moans of pleasure were heard as the two men began to grind against each other, both going slow to savor the moment. Byakuya lowered his head, his black hair spilling around their heads, creating a wall of night around their heads and making it appear that they were the only ones in the world at that moment.

Kisuke raised his head and met his lover halfway, their lips touching tentatively at first, each pressing and teasing the other with flicks and swipes of their tongue until Byakuya became impatient, smashing their lips together the noble indulged in tasting his lover's sweet mouth.

Kami Kisuke always tasted sweet to him, soon Kisuke began to actively participate in the kiss, pushing Byakuya tongue back into the noble's mouth where the blonde proceeded to explore the raven's mouth and do things with his tongue that should be made illegal they had Byakuya that out of his mind.

Pulling away, both breathing hard, their hips still moving and crashing against the others forcing their rigid cocks together. The pre-cum was leaking heavily from both their lengths, easing the way for them to continue to rut against each other.

Reluctantly Byakuya pulled away, looking into his confused lover's eyes and reassuring him that nothing was wrong with a soft expression on his face; he wanted to cum with Kisuke inside of him, feeling the blonde's thick cock buried deep inside and filling him completely.

The thoughts were pushing Byakuya towards the edge of his already exhausted patience, moving forward the noble picked up the basin of warm oil and placed it next to Kisuke's thigh on the bed; the lithe captain dipped three of his slender fingers into the oil until they were covered well.

Satisfied that his digits were thoroughly covered in the slick oil Byakuya withdrew his fingers, bringing his hand behind his body. He rose higher onto his knees, allowing himself more room to move and maneuver his hand, when he was situated Byakuya glanced down and caught Kisuke's pleasure glazed grey eyes.

Seeing the blonde was paying avid attention to every move he made the noble teased his entrance with his pointer finger, coaxing his first ring of muscle open as he slipped the first finger into his tight ass; Kami it felt so good to feel this again after so long and he quickly began to pump his finger inside of his hot hole.

He was languishing in the heated gaze that Kisuke was giving his pale body as he continued to finger himself and stroke his inner walls, small moans flowing from his swollen lips, all the while he never stopped ,looking at Kisuke's flushed face and darkened eyes.

A sense of power crept over him again when he realized that he was the one causing Kisuke to feel so aroused, he was the one Kisuke was looking at with such rapture. Caught up in his erotic thoughts Byakuya slipped his second finger inside of his now slick channel, a groan of pleasured pain slipped past his lips.

Kisuke's hands rose to his hips, helping his slender lover stay stable as he enjoyed the erotic sight Byakuya was giving him; the noble's body was shimmering in the candle light, his cock leaking pre-cum as those fingers continued to disappear inside of the dark haired male's ass.

Byakuya was succumbing quickly to his lust and knew he needed to feel Kisuke inside of him, he quickly began to scissor his fingers, squirming at the burning sensation that came from being stretched open after so long. The only thing keeping him grounded was Kisuke's strong hands holding onto his slim hips.

Feeling his muscles were loose enough Byakuya slipped the final digit inside of his body, and began to fuck himself in earnest once the discomfort of the additional finger left him.

The noble was enraptured by the feelings that were bombarding his body, his mind numbingly pleasurable feeling of his fingers sliding into him; teasing his anal walls open, and the knowledge that soon it would be Kisuke's cock stretching him.

Deeming himself loosened enough Byakuya removed his fingers from his body, sliding forward he positioned himself directly above Kisuke's flushed erection, reaching behind himself Byakuya grasped his lover's cock and guided the hard length to press against his quivering entrance.

Taking a deep breath to relax his body Byakuya began to lower his body, allowing Kisuke's cock to breach his body. A loud moan left Byakuya as his lover's impressive cock slid deeper inside of his body, deeper than his fingers ever could reach; the noble only stopped once his plump bum met Kisuke's hips.

They remained still, Byakuya adjusted to the intrusion while Kisuke rubbed soothing circles on the noble's hips where his hands still rested. Eventually Byakuya felt the pain leave him and only a pleasant feeling of fullness was left behind, rolling his hips Byakuya ground his ass downward.

Kisuke hissed loudly when the raven began to move his hips, the grip on the noble's hips tightening as he helped lift the smaller man off his cock; the blonde began to meet Byakuya's downward thrusts with his own, shoving his leaking length deeper into the noble's waiting body.

The pace was deep and slow, both men savoring the feeling of finally being joined together; Byakuya leaned forward again, their bodies still clashing together, and pressed his lips to Kisuke's. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, his breathing rapid as they shared a kiss filled with all the things they were feeling at that moment.

He was in heaven at the moment, so caught up in the feeling of being with his lover like this; he had enjoyed his and Gin's encounters but this felt deeper, more meaningful than anything he and Gin had ever done together.

Byakuya believed it was because they were so close both mentally and physically already, their bond so strong that this was the final step to solidify their feelings and need for the other. Byakuya was never happier to have Kisuke than at that beautiful moment and kissed him harder, almost desperately, hoping that his lover would understand.

It seemed Kisuke did, before Byakuya knew what happened he was on his back, his legs wrapped around Kisuke's waist as they continued to kiss and make love. He pulled his head away from the blonde's talented mouth, a strangled mewl leaving him when the new position allowed Kisuke to nail his until then untouched prostate.

"Ahn Kisuke! Harder, please right there!" A grunt was Kisuke's response to the noble's pleading as his pace escalated, driving his length deep inside Byakuya's writhing body. The raven began to thrust his ass upward, encouraging Kisuke to go deeper inside of him.

The sound of slapping skin and moans cut through their lavishly decorated room and spilled into the night. Byakuya was a moaning mess on the bed, clawing at Kisuke's back as the man fucked him into the bed, each powerful thrust hammering his prostate.

HIs orgasm was building, pressing the air out of his lungs with its building intensity. Byakuya felt his back begin to arch off the bed, his toes curling as he dug his manicured nails into Kisuke's strong back to anchor himself in the face of his shattering orgasm; with a scream of pure unrelenting pleasure Byakuya released onto their sweaty stomachs.

Kisuke continued to pound into him, groaning at the tightening of Byakuya's silken walls as the noble's body quaked and shivered in the aftermath of his orgasm, within moments the blonde plunged once more deeply inside the raven's spent body and released his seed deep inside his lover's still quivering hole.

The larger man collapsed onto his lover, his strong arms wrapping around Byakuya's body, holding him close. The smaller male lifted his heavy arms, wrapping them around Kisuke's upper back, nuzzling his face into the damp skin on the blonde's neck.

Their bodies fit together so well was all Byakuya could think as their breathing regulated and their skin dried. Byakuya never felt so good, satisfied or tired; his muscles felt leaden and his mind hazy, all he could focus on was the feel of Kisuke's strong body against his.

A loud grumble was heard throughout the room followed by Kisuke pulling away a sheepish look on his handsome face; "Sorry about that, it seems I'm a bit famished from our activities."

Byakuya smiled, feeling hungry himself; "Then I think we should clean up and have dinner brought out to us on the porch." Kisuke pressed a kiss to the noble's slightly damp forehead before moving off the bed, turning and sweeping his raven haired lover into his arms.

"Let's get you cleaned up, hm?" Byakuya merely allowed Kisuke to carry him, he was rather tired and sore; it had nothing to do with the fact that he enjoyed being carried by his lover, no his Kuchiki pride would never allow him to admit that.

However, Byakuya had a feeling the blonde knew it but didn't say anything for the sake of keeping the peace. Well it seemed Kisuke did know when to shut up sometimes, that passing thought brought a chuckle out of Byakuya's mouth.

An amused grin from Kisuke let Byakuya know that his thoughts were true, Kisuke had truly learned how to read the unreadable Kuchiki Lord but then again if anyone could learn how to read, live with and love Kuchiki Byakuya it was Urahara Kisuke.

Feeling bold Byakuya pressed a kiss to Kisuke's toned chest; "I love you." It was said quietly but it resounded through the room as if Byakuya shouted it. Kisuke continued walking into the bathroom and set Byakuya gently down on the tub's edge before turning to kneel in front of a nervous Byakuya.

The noble was losing his cool, his nerves showing entirely; did he go too far with his confession? He knew he loved Kisuke and he knew Kisuke loved him but neither ever said it before out of fear of rejection. Who could blame them?

Both of them had cared for and loved men who were consummate actors and liars; Byakuya like Kisuke never knew exactly where they stood and yet they had given more affection than they should of to Aizen and Gin.

In the end they had both been left lost, left alone to deal with their feelings and cope with knowing they may have never been truly cared for. Kisuke's melodious voice brought Byakuya out of his mental tirade, bringing his head up and meeting Kisuke's eyes the noble froze when he saw the love shining in those light grey eyes.

"I love you too Byakuya. I'm glad you finally told me how you feel and I could tell you." Byakuya felt sheer joy fill him, Kisuke loved him! It was everything to him, those three simple words meant the three worlds to him; Byakuya had never known true romantic love but this had to be it.

There was no other way to describe what he felt for the blonde, he only knew he never wanted Kisuke to leave him, to withdraw away from him and leave him lonely and alone again.

Giving himself up to the moment Byakuya leant forward a hugged his lover close to him, mumbling those three words over and over again and feeling his heart swell each time Kisuke said it back with equal reverence.

Their lives may have not always gone according to their plans or whims but at this moment in time Byakuya would do it all over again to be where he was with who he was. For the first time Byakuya felt complete in every way and he thanked Urahara Kisuke for it.

**_Owari! Yes we finally have fluffy slash!_**

**_All Mistakes Are My Own!_**


End file.
